A fond et sans regrets
by Eidol
Summary: Quelques années après leur arrivée sur le Moby Dick, Riko et sa fille se sont parfaitement adaptées à leur nouvelle vie de Pirates. Connaissant la vérité sur la mort de son père, Ayako va faire des choix surprenants, et continuer à faire vivre sa volonté, ébranlant le monde entier.


**Salut saluuuut ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction ! C'est assez fort en émotions en ce moment dans ma vie, du coup j'évacue en écrivant, et ça marche plutôt bien ^_^ D'un côté ça me calme, et de l'autre, ça me permet d'avancer dans mes fictions, donc c'est assez pratique ^^**

 **Enfin bref, voici enfin la suite tant attendue par certains de _Il vit à travers nous_ , avec les aventures d'Ayako, comme promis. Je me suis assez éloignée du scénario de base que j'avais dans mon trieur, mais je suis contente du tournant que ça a pris. C'est assez inattendu, du moins j'espère vous surprendre un peu, et j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis !**

 **Et One Piece ne m'appartient toujours pas hein, on le saurait. Ayako et Riko sont ma propriété, tout comme ce que j'ai décidé pour le futur des pirates, mais l'univers en lui-même et les personnages de base sont à Oda-san bien entendu ;)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

5 ans après la disparition de son frère, Luffy est maintenant le Roi des Pirates et compte parmi les membres de son équipage le meilleur sabreur au monde Zoro ayant lancé un défi à Mihawk il y a quelques années. Le duel s'était déroulé sur une petite île neutre, sans marines pour les arrêter. Toutefois, la rumeur ayant fait son œuvre, de nombreux marines et pirates étaient venus assister au spectacle. Le combat avait eu lieu dans une plaine, et Zoro avait finalement vaincu Œil de Faucon, suite à des heures de lutte, avec son attaque « Dragon Slash », ce qui lui avait valut le surnom de « Œil de Dragon ». Il avait gagné car il était le dernier debout, sa dernière attaque lui avait coûté beaucoup d'énergie et, même si c'était avec cette dernière qu'il avait réussi à mettre à terre Mihawk, il s'était écroulé lui aussi quelques minutes plus tard, levant le poing en signe de victoire, criant à Luffy qu'il avait enfin réussi, qu'il avait réalisé son rêve, qu'il le remerciait, et qu'il pouvait maintenant se tenir fièrement à ses côtés.

Quelques mois plus tard, pendant une excursion suite à une envie subite d'aventure de Luffy, ils avaient découvert All Blue. Alors que Luffy faisait l'idiot sur le bateau avec Chopper et Brook, il était tombé à l'eau et Sanji avait plongé pour le récupérer. C'est là qu'il avait croisé un poisson qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver à cet endroit. De plus, les courants marins étaient étranges, formant un léger tourbillon sous-marin. Il avait remonté Luffy sur le pont, et avait replongé, accompagné de Nami et Usopp pour avoir leur avis. Nami avait trouvé ça extrêmement bizarre, mais pour elle, c'était un mélange de quatre courants, qui se retrouvaient dans une partie commune, ce qui expliquait le tourbillon, formé par quatre courants d'origines différentes. Comprenant cela, Sanji avait réalisé que ces quatre courants provenaient des quatre océans. North, South, East et West Blue réunis dans ce tourbillon. All Blue. C'est à cet endroit qu'il pouvait trouver toutes les espèces de poissons. Il avait enfin découvert cette mer mythique, une mer sous-marine.

* * *

Un an plus tard, l'équipage s'est séparé. Luffy ne quitte guère le Nouveau Monde, pour s'occuper des îles sous sa protection, et offrir son aide aux empereurs qui en ont besoin et qui ont accepté une alliance avec lui. Toutefois, il lui arrive fréquemment de tout quitter et laisser les rênes à Marco, avec qui l'équipage avait noué une forte amitié, pour partir refaire un tour du monde, et visiter des îles encore inconnues. Zoro l'accompagne toujours, ainsi que Sanji, Franky et Robin. L'archéologue avait découvert la vérité sur le siècle perdu en découvrant le Ponéglyphe de Raftel, mais avait refusé de partager sa découverte, l'estimant encore trop dangereuse pour être dévoilée au grand jour. Sanji quant à lui, avait ouvert un restaurant flottant à la manière du Baratie juste au-dessus d'All Blue, et gardait jalousement le secret de ses plats du monde entier. Il avait recruté lui-même le personnel de son restaurant, à qui il laissait la gestion du restaurant pour continuer à accompagner son Capitaine dans ses folies. Franky était resté pour continuer à s'occuper du Sunny, souhaitant faire le plus de voyages et de découvertes possibles à son bord, réalisant du même coup son propre rêve.

De leur côté, Nami, Usopp, Brook et Chopper avaient décidé de reprendre la mer, continuant à naviguer, et retournant dans la première partie de Grand Line, afin que Nami puisse cartographier le monde entier, en prenant une route différente de celle qu'ils avaient emprunté pour arriver à Raftel. Usopp l'avait accompagné pour continuer son entraînement ainsi que pour devenir un véritable guerrier des mers fort et courageux. Brook naviguait et voyageait avec eux pour trouver toujours plus d'inspiration pour ses chansons, et Chopper les avait suivi pour visiter toutes les îles et répertorier toutes les plantes médicinales existantes dans un livre, avec leurs propriétés, dans le but de trouver le plus facilement possible un remède à toutes les maladies.

L'arrivée officielle de Gol D. Ayako dans le monde de la piraterie va bousculer pas mal de choses, et en remettre autant d'autres en questions.

* * *

 **Vilà vilà, je suis repartie pour une fiction cette fois, pas un OS ni même un TS, une vraie fiction, avec des chapitres et tout ! x) J'avais prévu de me consacrer à FS en premier, mais finalement, j'ai eu un gros coup d'inspi pour celle-ci, donc voilà =) J'espère que ça vous a plu, hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, si vous avez des commentaires, ce que vous avez pensé de ce que j'ai voulu faire du futur des Mugis itou itou, plus on a d'avis, plus on progresse ;)**

 **A une prochaine, parce que je sais pas exactement quand je pourrai publier la suite, qui n'est soit dit en passant toujours pas écrite, j'ai que l'historique de base x) J'avais juste envie de vous publier un avant-goût, à vous de me dire si vous voulez la suite rapidement :P**


End file.
